Hean 10: The 4 Pieces of the Universe/Trailers
< Hean 10 Static on TV, then turns on. “Ladies and Gentlemen. In the past 24 hours, a great catastrophic event has occurred on American Soil.” A Man says. “The Sagrada Família has invaded by protesters; shortly before the city itself was blown…” A woman says. “Chaos in Highwood, over two thousand dead…” a man says. “The UN is meeting in New York to discuss this attack. “Another man says. “A Hospital has been blown up…killing many …” another woman says. “Earth’s Heroes are missing…the attackers…are…ahghhgh” one last man says. TV goes dark. “Mwhaaahahahahahh.” Suddenly, you zoom out from a burning city with burning skyscrapers, until you see a red gem, a blue gem, a green gem, and a purple gem, with this in front of them: Hean 10: The 4 Pieces of the Universe. COMING SOON By: Toon, Sci, and Jack NOTE: Read this trailer with this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKRq5xYVsvI until The Football Field collaspes, then listen to this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZNOjVrBa6U&feature=related (A Motorcyclist stops at a dirty road a mile away from a military base in America. The Man takes out a tube and reveals small chips. The Chips start to fly, and pass over the military base’s gate undetected. Zooms over to 2 guys talking) Guy 1: So, you’re going to watch my kids? Guy 2: Yep, all weekend. I love your kids but they to terrorize me. (Guy 1 sees Chip. Then he hears a helicopter coming. ) Guy 1: Hey Dude, see that? Guy 2: Yeah…Security’s her... (The Helicopter sends a rocket at a vehicle, before others come and attack the base. Many Soldiers shatter, and only 3 survive, by jumping into a nearby well. ) (Suddenly, the camera is in Highwood) Kanker: You were meant to be destroyed. ( Tons of explosions ripple the streets, blowing people sky high, then the army, SWAT Team, FBI, and Police arrive and start shooting upwards as people look at the oncoming attack from Helicopters and army planes. ) Kanker: And soon… if you don’t die… it’ll be every man for himself. (See Kanker lunge at Hean and a giant line of fire comes, and suddenly the street is in panic, as Kanker’s laugh goes across Highwood, and a hospital explodes, with giant towers of black smoke coming up.) THIS SUMMER….. (See Hean limping) Radio: These are the confirmed dead in the last 12 hours of the Highwood Massacre. EVERYTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE…. (Keoff standing right in front of Randon holding a sword) AND THE BATTLE THAT’S BEEN COMING ( See Waroline Crying as the Highwood Highway is bombed, sending cars over, and making it collapse ) WILL MAKE THE WORLD A DARKER PLACE. ( Stores explode, as the Police try to deal with Kanker’s Minions. Tear Gas is thrown, and fire bombs are thrown, one of the Riot Force being burned to death. Then Hean transforms into Super-Human as the Camera shows Kanker pushing him to an old building. ) Kanker: Give up Hean. You’ve already lost the war. ( Suddenly, in Paris, everyone is freaking out as the Eiffel Tower suddenly breaks, and crashes to the ground, destroying a bridge and crushing a hundred people. ) Hean: I WON’T GIVE UP! NOT FOR YOU! AND THIS TIME…. I’LL MAKE SURE EVERYONE IS AVENGED!!!!!!!!! ( View more clips of the fight as the army starts to lose. A gas station explodes as in the middle of the night, an attack is coming to L.A, before we see Highwood in flames ) Kanker: And you know about Anarchy Keoff, it’s fair. ( Says this as the citizens of Highwood bow down to him in fright ) ( Suddenly, Hean as Super-Duper creates a motorcycle out of energy and Kanker walks up to it, moving the knife to his right hand. A Car explodes as Kanker guns down a truck, flipping it over. ) Kanker: This City deserves a better class of hero. And I’m going it to them. ( See White House Office in Flames. Then sees Sagrada Famíla Protesters before a bright appears. ) Kanker: You’ll see it. I’ll show ya. ( The Football field collapses as the bridges are blown up, splitting them in half ) The Voice of a Female Celestialsapien: You don’t owe this people anymore. You’ve given them everything. ( View Hean and Kanker fighting underground ) Hean: Not everything….Not yet. ( Views him on energy motorcycle as the head of the Police chief walks away ) THIS JULY 30TH ( Two Armies come at each other, and there’s an explosion in the UN room ) THE EPIC CONCLUSION ( View Keoff, Waroline, and Hean working together ) THE FIRST SEASON OF HEAN 10 ( Hean and Waroline hug as army vehicles and Hean as Super Duper’s Energy Plane are going thru the streets of Paris . Then, all of a sudden, the plane is hit, and crashes to the ground. ) Waroline: HEAAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! ( Blacks out, then reveals….) HEAN 10: THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE Waroline: My Mother told me never to get into cars with strange guys. Hean: THIS ISN’T A CAR. (Then view’s Hean’s Energy Plane lift off, and fly towards the Eiffel Tower) - NOTE: READ THIS TRAILER WITH THIS SONG http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5OyIShfT7kc Kanker: This city deserves a better class of hero, and I’m going to give it to them. ( Views skyscrapers in Highwood and Kanker’s attack on the city, blowing up the school ) The Voice of a Female Celestialsapien: You don’t owe them anymore. You’ve given them everything. FROM SCI100 AND TOON ( Sees Highwood at peace, then sees the Washington Monument explode, and fall down ) Mayor: What are you? Kanker: I’m Highwood’s Reckoning ( Sees Tank arrive in front of the Capitol building and bombs going off in Barcelona as a Green Plane flies above the city and skyscrapers blow up ) Hean: I WON’T GIVE UP! NOT FOR YOU! ( Randon stands on the Lincoln memorial, as a brawl goes on in D.C . Hean turns around, and sees Kanker walking up to him. ) Kanker: Give up Hean. ( Hean punches him, and then falls down ) ( Sees car chase as Keoff and rebels run towards the U.S Army and missiles attack the Highwood Bridge ) ( In the background, hears Kanker’s goons chanting his name for the rest of the trailer ) ( Sees Hean as Scorcher jumping off a skyscraper turning around and shooting fire while Cops and Thugs run at each other, fighting each other and the football explodes, collapsing. ) Alan: ALL I WANT IS JUSTICE! JUSTICE, ORDER, AND FAIRNESS! FOR ONCE IN THE WORLD! ( See Benmummys chasing a limo, as Paradox is in a wormhole, turning around. ) THIS JULY 30TH ( Sees army cheering in front of Zarmos, as Helicopters fly above as the Lincoln Memorial has explosions, in a burning building, Hean and Kanker fist fight as a Un leader throws a grenade and Kanker blocks it, and the UN building’s windows shatter. Then the Vice President is riding a motorcycle out of Washington D.C as Hean looks up in a marble hall and sees green faces) A REBILLION RISES Vice President: You see, he’s our hero. He’s a silent guardian. Hean: it doesn’t to end this way. Shadowed person: KANKER TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! ( Then goes to the Green plane in Paris as it hits a car, flipping it over, then viewing Keoff in a war suit at the Capitol Building, Waroline in Highwood looking at the battle, and Hean walks into an unknown building ) THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE ( Views Basketball fans chasing after one man in a gym ) Keoff: Oh wow. Hean: Yeah… we take Basketball seriously. COMING JULY 30TH NOTE: LISTEN TO THAT AS YOU READ THIS. French General: War has started. [ Views Washington Monument collapsing. ] Julie: We are outnumbered by millions. [ Views Randon and Keoff sword fighting ] Hean: What do you want me to do? COMING IN 20 DAYS Randon: I didn’t think you make it this far Keoff: Yeah…. Neither did I. [ Views Hean on the top of Notre Dame ] Hean: I just want you to be safe Waroline. That’s all I want. Waroline: Let’s shoot these guys. Celestialsapien: Fulfill your destiny Hean. Hean: I accept. [ Views Roar jumping from Helicopter and entering the Oval Office, then Keoff’s sword hitting Randon’s, then Hean walking into the Louvre as Super-Duper ]. Hean: Yeah…… I’m here. You got a problem with that? THE REBILLION RISES [ Views Waroline driving the Green Motorcycle ] Kanker: How desperate are you? [ Hean sends a missile at a building, blowing it up. ] Kanker: And you call on such lost creatures to defend you. [ Hean fist punches Kanker underground, sending him to the floor ] Hean: You have made me very desperate. [ Views Airplanes above Highwood, as skyscrapers are burning ] Waroline: He’s going to kill you. He’s going to destroy everything. views army in Warsuits as they charge at thugs, The Prince of England yelling, a plane shooting missiles at the capitol building, Hean jumping off of building as Scorcher, and Waroline shooting a giant car down. Shadowed Person: KANKER TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! TOON, JACK, AND SCI PRESENT…. HEAN 10: THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE IN 3 DAYS….. Mayor: What are you? Kanker: I’m Highwoods Reckoning { A bridge collapses and people fall down to their doom ) THE ( Gunfire in City Hall and a government official is shot ) BATTLE ( A football field collapses, and then Highwood is on fire. ) WILL ( The Washington Monument collapses and Lincoln’s head falls off while Randon and Keoff fight ) CHANGE ( Part of the Effiel Tower explodes, as Kanker chases Hean in the Louvre with a bazooka ) EVERYTHING ( Views Hean and Kanker fighting, then Hean looking at something in Horror ) Hean: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE JULY 30TH. Zarmos: Its time I RISE, BEING MY NEW AGE. ( Views Hopsital blowing up while Hean and Kanker fight in the Subway Station and McDonalds explode ) ON JULY 30TH Hean: I WON’T GIVE UP! NOT FOR YOU! THE FINAL BATTLE OF THE SEASON….. ( A missile hits the Captiol Building and then Notre Dame collapses ) MAY BE THE LAST BATTLE…. Kanker: COMING ON HEAN! LET’S RIDE THE ROAD TO DEATH! ( A Truck flips over and then 10 blocks of Paris are set on fire ) THIS ( Waroline is driving on the green motorcycle ) IS ( Two armies clash at each other ) IT Hean: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HEAN 10: THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE COMING SOON TO COMPUTERS EVERYWHERE Trivia *There was originally only going to be 3 Trailers *The TV Spots were last minute. *The Trailers were on the main page for the month of July. *The 4th Trailer was made by Toon himself! Category:Hean 10 Series Category:User:Sci100 Category:Trailers